


Helen

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Include Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helen

"Lex!" Clark shouted. "Lexlexlex!"

"Hush," Lex said moving above him. He reached out to stroke Clark's cheek. Clark's face contorted in pain.

"Lex," Clark cried. "Hurts…"

"Shhhh…" Lex whispered, changing the angle of his thrusts.

Clark yelped.

Lex kept thrusting, hard and deep.

"Helen!" Clark cried out. "Helen."

Lex pulled off the ring, throwing it in its lead box and snapping the lid shut.

"Better?" he asked, turning back to Clark.

"Yeah," Clark sighed, shifting beneath him.

Lex rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you chose that safe word."

Clark shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea to me."


End file.
